


Bachelor

by ReaperShadCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is acting like a bachelor. Bertholdt confronts him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Bert/Reiner isn't even my OTP but I keep writing it?? I love them a lot but seriously. I haven't written a single Eremin fic, what the heck. Ah well, I love these dorks just as much.
> 
> Also, Christ, this is so short. I'm sorry.

“Eugh.”

There were bits of potato chips all over the kitchen counter, and Bertholdt frowned as he swept them away with a rag. The kitchen was a mess. That was inevitable, of course, for two college freshmen living on their own in a tiny house, but still, Bertholdt had expected to have -some- semblance of cleanliness. 

Sure, it was a million times cleaner than some of their friends’ homes – the Jaeger household suffered the weight of not one nor two but three teenaged inhabitants, and Ymir’s house was so nasty Bert knew Christa was scared to visit sometimes, but even with their general level of clean, it was still clear they weren’t as tidy as, say, Levi, though Hanji’s presence and interesting science experiments made it a bit less so.

The milk was open and sitting next to the sink, and Bertl made a face as he went to smell it to see if it was still good. It smelled a little off, and there wasn’t much left, so he dumped it. Food poisoning was not a risk he was willing to take, especially not from dairy. A box of cheerios was tipped over nearby, and Bertl could only guess that someone had been in the mood for cereal for dinner. Bertl cleaned the box up.

Sure enough, lounging on the couch in nothing but his boxers, his shed clothes scattered all across the living room, Reiner was watching TV and eating cereal.

Bertholdt sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. “Are you really watching America’s Funniest Home Videos?”

“Yuh-huh,” Reiner said through a bite of cereal.

“It’s almost six.”

“Yep.”

“You’re not wearing pants.”

“Should I?”

Bertholdt sighed. There wasn’t really a -reason- not to wear pants, he supposed.

“Reiner, why do you act like a bachelor all the time?”

His roommate looked puzzled at the question, turning down the volume of the TV and stopping his cereal consumption for a moment. “Um… because I’m a bachelor?”

Bertholdt’s chest felt tight and he fiddled with a loose string on his shirt. “Well,” he mumbled.

“Well what?”

“Well, would you like to… not be a bachelor?”

Reiner turned off the TV and looked over at Bertholdt, half confused and half awake. “Huh?”

Bertholdt grumbled and clumsily wandered over to the front of the couch, sticking a hand in his pocket and sweating more than usual as he produced a small box and gently tossed it at Reiner.

Reiner opened it, and he just looked more confused. “Whose ring is this?”

If Bertholdt was a lick more impatient, he would have sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, but instead he took a deep breath to calm himself down. “It’s for you, if you want it. Oh,” Bertholdt said, a look of realization coming across his face. “Oh yeah.” He quickly got down on one knee, sweating so much it was blurring his vision. “W-well?”

“Wait, wait.” Reiner said, sitting up a little bit more than he had been, setting his cereal bowl onto the coffee table next to the couch. “Wait, is this an engagement ring?”

“Yeah,” Bertl said with a nervous shrug.

“Are you proposing?”

“Uh… yeah,” Bert said, wiping sweat away from his brow.

“Okay, sure,” Reiner said, smiling and trying the ring on. “I should have put on pants for this.”

Bertl shrugged. “Nah,” he said, sitting down next to Reiner. “I think I’ll take mine off, too.”


End file.
